Guardians of Chaos
by skyfox45
Summary: Everything seemed like a normal day for Adam hedgelin and his brother. That is until he died. Apparently being resurrected by these weird fuzzy spirits, Adam now scourge must find out exactly why he was picked out of millions to help watch of the planet, and more importantly, how to get back to his brother! (Rated T for minor cussing later on. R&R please, flames accepted)
1. Chapter 1

Hello,** everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction. Thank you for clicking on and I hope you enjoy. This story is a experimental AU and I have many more great ideas for later fanfics, so if you don't like that one, try one of my others coming up soon. It might be better… P-please? Anyways. Thanks to my wonderful friends that gave me the support I needed to even post this on here. Thanks to anyone that also reads and leaves a good review. I will try to respond to any questions. Thank you.**

**Characters belong to SEGA**

**Idea belongs to Skyfox45**

**Please enjoy…**

Beep..!

Beep..!

Beep..!

The alarm clock annoyingly rang. Adam groaned and covered up his face with his pillow. 'Just a few more minutes….or hours...' He huffed in anger in his mind. His mind soon wandered before he heard coughing beside him. 'Little brother coughing…' He huffed and opened his ice blue eyes. He stretched and sat up in his bed, rubbing a hand through his hair. His half-lidded eyes looked around tiredly before stopping on the younger sibling beside him. "Alex?" He asked, stood up and wandered over. He stared down at the blue haired boy. He gently rested the back of his head on the smaller's forehead. Hot… too hot. Looks like he couldn't go on that field trip today… Adam perked up as the other started to groan softly, his emerald eyes unsheathing themselves.

"Adam?" The younger hummed, looking up at him.

"Hey kiddo." The other responded,

"Looks like you're still sick. Sorry." Adam frowned at his younger brother's frown. He ruffled his blue hair with a smile, "Hey! Maybe you can come back tomorrow!"

Alex huffed and pushed his hand away with a small glare, "Easy for you to say! There's nothing to do here."

Adam hummed, trying to think of something for his brother to do, "Mum's going down to the market today for medicine. Maybe somehow you can convince her to let you go."

Alex hummed in thought and nodded softly at the idea, "Alright. I might ask her." He coughed again, "Ugg… my throat is killing me..." He muttered a small thanks as Adam handed him a cough drop. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

Adam chuckled and ruffed his hair as the other sucked on the small honey drop, "I have to get ready for school. See yah, kiddo." And with that, he left the room. He hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. After grabbing a small bite to eat and slightly combing through his messy hair, he rushed out the door, almost forgetting his backpack. It was strangely lonely running to school alone… He normally had Alex with him. Adam sighed softly with a frown but kept running anyways.

First period went by quickly. Adam didn't have a lot of friends, so not a lot of distractions. He simply did the assignment, turned it in, and got to play on his phone. Next period he would get to go on a field trip in science. He and Alex were supposed to go together, for his brother being three years younger was in the same grade, but alas, his brother was not here. Adam was alone. The fifteen year old turned up to the ceiling as the bell rang out. He quickly shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his binder. He rushed out of English and across the hall to the science lab. He took his assigned seat and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, students! Take your seats!" Cried out Mr. Fredrickson, the 9th grade science teacher. He was a middle aged man with short black hair. He wore a t-shirt reading 'I wear this shirt periodically'. Alex thought it was hilarious for some reason. Adam tilted his head slightly as the other students took their seats. Role was called and they were told the rules of staying quiet in the halls. The rule no student ever followed in their high school years. Adam sighed as he walked down the hall in a line. He honestly fell asleep in the actual bus ride. He yelped slightly and his eyes snapped open as he was flung forward as the bus came to a stop.

The kids got off the bus and were separated into three groups. Adam considered himself unfortunate. The field trip was all about rocks. That would normally bore him, if it wasn't the fact the museum was built onto an active volcano. Adam always liked the idea of volcanoes. It made him feel almost normal. It's like a pimple for the earth! Well, time to get this over with… First lesson was using a microscope to study rock samples. Blah blah… He almost fell asleep it was so boring! It didn't help the teacher talked monotone! Next lesson was practically the same thing without the microscope! "Uhhh!" Adam cried out and slammed his head against his desk. He saw white, but not nearly enough to knock himself out. It'll all be worth it once he gets to that volcano…

A boring hour and a half passes by before it is time to rotate again. A wide smile spread across Adam's face as he rushed out the lab and up to the staircase. He practically gleamed as he was first in line. It was quite scary to see him so happy for the people that knew him long. The other students stared at him strangely. Adam ignored them as he beamed up at the stairs. As soon as the instructor gave them the ok, he quickly rushed up the stairs. His brother and he were closely tied for the track team, but even he got tired around the fifth flight. He panted softly and took a quick break before climbing them at a normal pace. Once he got to the top, sweat glistened up his face. He stared in shock at the other students at the top. "H-how?!" He cried.

The instructor raised a brow, "We just took the elevator. I tried to tell you but you were already two flights up." The teen cried out and pulled at his bright, green hair. He hummed and walked over, pushing his way to the front. He ignored the lesson and instead leaned against the railing, down at the lava. It amazed him… Anything that touched the liquid would instantly burn. He didn't even notice the class walking to a different part of the top. He yelped as someone walked behind him, pushing him over the fence. People gasped as he fell. Adam reached up dramatically as he tried with any means of saving himself. He shut his eyes, feeling the heat on his back. The last thing he heard was a loud splash.

.

..

…

"Hey…"

.

..

…

"Hey! Wake up!" A voice gently called him. Adam groaned. Was it all a dream? His eyes wandered open. He looked around curiously. He appeared to be in an outside garden. There was a vegetable farm, fruit vines and trees, and lots of flower. He tried to sit up, only to find that a bubbly, fuzzy creature was sat on his chest the whole time. It seemed spiky, but still quite cuddly. It smiled happily, "Oh! You're awake!" It cried. It sounded female. "I'm Hyper." She cried happily. Adam stared in surprise to see her float off his chest and land gracefully onto the ground. "You feeling ok?" she asked. "Y-yah… Im… fine…" He looked around, trying to find where he was, "Where am I? How did I get here?" Hyper smiled nervously, "Umm… you died."

"W-WHAT?!" He cried out in shock. He placed a hand on his head in awe. He was dead… He would never see his friend. or family… or Alex. He froze up, realizing he would never see his younger brother's beloved smile again.

Hyper frowned, sensing his sadness, "Hey, it's alright." She cooed with a sad smile. The smile grew on her face as she realized he wasn't feeling any better. The pale white creature frowned, looking around uselessly. "U-uhh... m-maybe we could…" She zipped around the garden, bringing Adam useless gifts to make him feel better. No use. Hyper sat down next to him, "Please feel better. I-I just…" She whimpered and her ears pinned back. She sobbed quietly to herself and pulled up her legs to her chest. She hid her head in her legs and started to cry. She felt so useless. "Some guardian I am…" she whined.

Adam shook his head, his curiosity taking him out of his trance, "Guardian…?" He asked curiously.

Hyper turned up, "Of course." She sobbed, rubbing the tears of her muzzle, "My sister and brother… and I all watch over the world below us. When we saw you die at such a young age and at the hands of others, we decided to save you." She sighed, "I just didn't realize how sad you would be…"

Adam frowned, "Well, what if your siblings were taken away from you? That's how I feel."

Hyper cried out, "t-that sounds horrible!" She cried out, panicking slightly, "I couldn't live without my brother and sister! They love me very much and always make sure I'm safe… I-I'm defiantly not the strongest out of all of us…" She sighed, "I keep trying to get stronger but it doesn't work. Besides. Emotions aren't strong…"

Adam raised a confused brow and tilted his head slightly, "Emotions? Guardians? What on earth are you rambling about?"

Hyper chuckled sadly, "you have a lot to learn. I have no clue what you are, but I am the element of emotion. I gift the ability to laugh and cry to the beings below." She smiled happily, explaining the rest, "My sister, super, is the element of intelligence. She knows everything! It's amazing!" She cried out. She then frowned softly, "Only problem, she never seems to smile anymore…" She sighed but smiled again, "Moving on, my twin, cosmic, is the element of the night." Hyper blushed softly, "I-I forgot to mention, I kinda took two jobs, also along with being the element of emotion, I kinda took control of the sun too." She giggled nervously, running a hand through her spikes.

Adam raised his hand up and quickly slapped himself on the cheek, "nope, not dreaming. And what's up with your guy's names? They're weird."

Hyper laughed, "Weird to you! We gave each other our names! Would you like one..?" she asked with a tilted head. She hummed and placed a hand to her chin, "Im thinking scourge… Yah! Scourge the hedgehog!" She giggled

"wait… hedgehog?" The other raised a brow.

Hyper laughed, "Well of course! Have you looked at yourself lately?"

Adam, now apparently scourge, muttered in confusion and walked over to the pond. He saw a green spiky creature just like hyper, apparently a hedgehog, with arctic blue eyes stare back.

"AAAHHH!"

**Did you all enjoy? I sure hope you do. I'm already plotting out a second chapter. I might post five and introduce more of the plot and if no one still likes it, I might just scrap it and start new.**

**Also if it's a little confusing, Adam is scourge and I know a lot of people are going to hate me for this, but his little brother Alex, is sonic. Deal with it. Just trust me here. Anyways, thank you for reading. Please review, even flames are accepted.**

**Skyfox45 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, sky here. Here's the second chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long. Finals are soon so I don't have a lot of time to write. I get out of school in a few weeks but even after that I have a very tight schedule. Sorry! Well, anyways, hope you all enjoy. Please review!**

"So let me get this straight…" Scourge hummed, rubbing his head. He was watching the glowing hedgehog float around in the pond beside him happily. "You're saying, I was resurrected by you and your siblings who are creatures higher than the normal human?"

Hyper resurfaced from the water, spitting out a small amount of water caught in her mouth before smiling, "yah, pretty much."

Scourge rolled his eyes and say next to the pond. Pond… Heh, it was more like a pool. No plants and a rock bottom. Yah, defiantly a pool. "This sounds like a poorly written Fanfiction." He groaned and rubbed his head, "And what about Alex!"

"Your brother can be saved too, but his soul has to be pure!" She gave him a small glare at his confused glance, "he has to die a virgin…"

Scourge frowned, "Alex is pretty innocent but I'm not sure he's going to die before then."

Hyper frowned. She suddenly gasped and rushed inside the palace.

"Wait where are you!?..." She was gone, "going…" Scourge sighed and walked inside himself. The place was even bigger on the inside. Rooms were stacked everywhere and hallways connected each one.

"Whoa…" Scourge looked around, his eyes wide. "What kind of drugs am I on?"

"Drugs?" Hyper asked, carrying some kind of slingshot, "what are those?"

"Nothing you need to know." He shrugged it off, "what's that?" He asked about the sling shot in her hand.

Hyper looked down at it, "it's a soul stealer. You can go down to the surface world and go save your brother." She handed it to him, "just don't be caught Kay!" She handed him a clear glass orb, "you only have one shot so don't miss." She instructed.

Scourge nodded and stuck the orb into his pocket, "so… How does this thing work?"

"Well…" She loaded it up with a blank, "you just pull back like this and pull the trigger!" She showed him by pulling back on a string on the machine and reaching down to release it. It shot quickly across the room and shattered on the wall.

"Hyper!" Another female voice cried, "What did I tell you about shooting that in the house!"

She flushed softly, "s-sorry, sis! I was showing scourge how it worked!" She handed it to the Emerald hedgehog, "now go quickly, you aren't supposed to go to the surface but he obviously means a lot to you." She pushed him to a room full of what seemed portals. She shoved him through the closest one, "now go!"

The lack of air is all he felt, the tight grasp around his throat. His heart pounded in his ears as he desperately tried to get more air. "Any last words, brat?"…. He gasped one last time, "A-Adam…" Everything went black.

Scourge yelled as he suddenly kissed the ground. "Ahh! Gross!" He cried out. He stood up quickly and rushed around in a daze, wiping his tongue off with his gloves. Gloves..? He looked down at his hands. Oh great! He wasn't dreaming… Scourge rolled his eyes to see his green fur covering his stomach.

Why green? How he hated the color green. The hedgehog preferred a deep shade of Scarlett red.

Scourge groaned and rolled his eyes. He was about to walk out of the alley he landed in when,

"Zzzzz… H-hey!... Zzzz can yo-zzz hear me!?" The sound of static filled his ears. They flicked in confusion and he looked around. The only source of the sound was always behind him. He curiously reached into his quills to find a small device inside. He stared at a small disk drive with many buttons. He opened it up and stared in confusion as a gemstone hologram appeared, "scourge you there!?" Hyper's voice cried.

"Yah I'm here." He nodded, "where are you?"

"I'm still back home. I put a communication device in your quills." She informed, "It'll help me communicate with you if you need help. It's kinda my job here." She laughed, "Anyways, I think you know your objective. Find your brother and shoot him with the thingy. Only thing is DON'T GET CAUGHT." She screamed in his ear.

"Gahh!" Scourge yelled and dropped the device. He rolled his eyes and lifted it back up, "I get it! Don't yell in my ear!"

Hyper frowned, "sorry! But you can't be caught!"

"Ok ok, I get it." He groaned and hung up. He looked up at a ladder and hopped up to it. "Whoa!" He yelled at how high he could jump. He caught the ladder and stared down at the ground, "I jumped like six feet!" He yelped. He shrugged it off and climbed up onto the roof. He quickly got up to his feet. He smiled, time for a small test. He looked over at the next building, looked about seven feet away… he smirked with confidence and his muscles sprang to life. He yelled out as he rocketed across the roof top and gracefully leaped over the gap. He laughed in pure joy of moving so quickly! He almost forgot his objective.

Slowing to a stop, he looked down at a street name; Sapphire drive. That's right next to their house! He smiled and hopped down into the street rushing down the road. He gasped as an ambulance was in front of his old house. He spotted his mother crying with dad comforting her. He rushed around to the back and climbed up into a tree. He quickly tried to open the window, finding it locked.

He groaned, "Come on scourgie! Use your head!" He rubbed his skull, "wait… Duh." He quickly head butted the glass down. It quickly broke and the hedgehog tumbled in. "Y-yah! Mum always said I had a thick skull." He quickly regained himself and rushed into his brother's room first. He didn't see him outside. He gasped at what he saw.

The child was leaned up against the wall, presumably dead. Blood dripped from his mouth and his eyes were closed shut.

"Zzz…-at… -u zzzz –aiting for!?" Hyper shouted as scourge took the communication drive out of his quills, "shoot him!"

Scourge's eyes widened and he quickly loaded the slingshot and shot at his brother, praying that it wouldn't hurt him.

His eyes fell shut as his brother, though dead, screamed out and was sucked into the small orb. It fell to the ground with a clank. "A-Alex?" He asked as he lifted it off the ground. He couldn't help but tear up slightly and hug it closely to his chest. "I'll never forget you…" He sobbed.

His surroundings changed back to the palace.

"Hey!" Hyper cried, "You did great!" She laughed, "Now hand his soul over." She reached for it. She frowned as he refused, "what's wrong?"

"What… Happened to him?" He asked with his ears pinned back.

"He's in the soul orb. We need to go set up the machine to set him into a new body." She snatched it and rushed off.

"Hey!" Scourge yelled and rushed after her. Left right U-turn… He yelled out as he ran straight into a wall. He shook it off. He quickly turned around, spotting rainbow quills zipping off. He rocketed after her. He rushed in the same door and gasped as the orb was empty.

Hyper yelped as he took her by the shoulders and held her up, "what did you do!?" He yelled

"Calm down! I just put his soul in the machine to make him a new body!" He groaned and tossed her to the ground. He turned to the tank with a blue aura inside. He placed his hands on the glass, "how long should it take?"

"U-Umm… Three months…" She frowned.

Scourge sighed and sat down, placing his hands in his lap.

**Well, there's the next chapter. Its a little dull but I've been so busy... sorry again.**

**R&amp;R if you like please .3.**


End file.
